Reclaiming of the Founder's Triangle
"Will soon make our assault onto the Founder's Triangle, the Oltanians have pushed us off our homeworlds far too long! Its time to strike back! Reclaim whats our! FOR THE REPUBLIC!!" '' ''-General Rendaux's quote to the soldiers and the Republic General prior to the Campaigns. The Reclaiming of the Founder's Triangle is a series of campaigns that were organized by General Rendaux , and was carried out by the Republic General (FGW) along with Commander Damien Ross Williams. It was divided into 4 campaigns; The Capture of Novalis (Republic), Operation: Blackwater, Operation: Velvettrone, and finally Operation: Towers Plaza. Operation: Blackwater Being the first of the campaigns, Operation: Blackwater was designed to strike the Oltanian Occupied city of Iccnious City; The Capital of Rilgar. Iccnious was situated on a massive lake that gave the city a natural barricaded moat. This made any approach to the city on land difficult, any attempts from the air would be immediately shot down by the Oltanian Anti-Air. So Rendaux along with Commander Damien Ross Williams decided on how to infilitrate the city. After discussing they concluded that the only way to reach the city was literally through a HALO Drop, but a specific HALO Drop. The HALO Drop would commence over an area of Iccnious where the Oltanian Radar doesn't cross over. This area of Icconious was a residential neighborhood high in the mountains. Being connected to the city by a series of rails and bridges, this allowed the Republic General to command the forces to attack the city. However Rendaux did later told the General to make sure the city remain intact without much casualty in respect to people returning to Rilgar. The Operation became a huge sucess with little casualties to city, the Republic's foothold in the Republic Core and Founder's Triangle was achieved thanks to the Republic General. The Capture of Novalis (Republic) The Capture of Novalis, the second of the campaigns was a difficult mission, as during the process of the mission, Several Oltanians attacked key structures of the Novalian Economy. However Rendaux and with Williams soon came together to formulate an actual plan that'll achieve it. Novalis's center of operations was Ice Crystal City, which the Oltanians heavily fortified due to the center of economy for the entire Galaxy. To make it worst for moral, the Oltanians transformed the Royal Palace into their own image. The Royal Palace being the center of moral and architecture for the Novalians, they demanded the Republic to make sure the Palace is unscathed in the assault. Including in the Royal Palace was the Solanos Family, the bloodline family which comprised of Haylin Solanos, Jackson Solanos, Melissa Solanos were being held captive in the Royal Palace. Seeing the predicament, Rendaux along with the Republic General took the Capture of Novalis into their own hands to make sure. Not wanting much bloodshed to be spilled, Rendaux took the General to commence a stealth attack onto the Novalian Capital, aiming to take out the AA guns that the enemy has deployed all over the city. Seeing this opportunity the General agreed. Rendaux secretly landed across the river using a captured Oltanian shuttle, the General guided Rendaux through the city making sure he wasn't caught at all. At the Royal Palace, Rendaux quickly infiltrated the marble walls and made his way through the structure. From there Rendaux approached the AA's command center, not wanting to attract attention and thanks to a distraction to the Power Distribution conduit in the next room, Rendaux quickly disabled the AA guns. Which allowed the Republic to start landing forces all over the Novalian Capital. After returning to the Rilgar Military Academy, Rendaux along with the Republic General decided on their next plan.... Recapturing the Republic Capital. Operation: Velvettrone The Final assualt onto the Tretstonian homefront will come into the hands of the Republic General. Unlike Novalis and Rilgar, Tretris Oakutarui was heavily defended by the Oltanian Armada One , Armada Three and even more the Rage One Fleet . Seeing this problem, any front assualt with the Empire's strongest fleets will mean castrophe for the Republic. So an inside operation much like on Novalis and Rilgar was needed. However this operation will be targeting the Republic's Armory, which was Velvettrone City. In the initial assualt Velvettrone was heavily attacked and ransacked by the Oltanians because of massive weapons armory in the city. So to inflitrate the Oltanian Radar, the General sent down a detachment squad to the planet's surface via a HALO Drop. The location was a nuetral town located along the main highway to Velvettrone. Taking this tactic, the General commanded the squad to reconnect to an abandoned Republic Outpost located not to far, despite using old tech it was able to help out with assault. The attack wouldn't commence till the next day when the General himself appeared at the base to lead the assault. By the first rise of Vola, the General with his now attack squad, soon began their attack onto the Armory City. Since his squad was small he had to limit himself to targeting the Republic's many reinforcement pads that were scattered across the city. Upon capturing them, and utilizing the Republic's Kaiser Tank, the General was able to lead the assault on Velvettrone HQ, where they forced the Oltanian's to quickly surrender. Thanks to the Oltanian's guides of fortification, the General during the assault sent another squad to capture the Control Hub of the AA guns. After capturing the control hub, the AA guns were soon activated in favor of the Republic. Getting word from the General the AA guns were in Republic Hands, Rendaux sent in the Republic First , Fourth , and Fifth Fleets. In sync with the AA guns from the planets firing onto the Armadas and the Republic Fleets nailing them, the Armadas along with evacuated Vernindad retreated back out of the Republic Core. Leaving the Strategists there to defend for themselves. With Velvettrone City now under their command, the only option now is re-capture the Republic's Capital City from the Oltanian hands. Operation: Towers Plaza At last the Republic Capital was in view, utilizing the Sirena City Base which was a road's trip from the Capital. Thanks to the Republic General, the Republic was a stone's throw away from recapturing their capital. Rendaux himself arrived planetside to oversee the assault. Having known the Capital City, he let the General guide his troops into the warzone and straight into the heart of the Capital, which was Towers Plaza. Since the entire city was a warzone and filled with collapsed highways and sections cut off. It was a tough path, but thanks to the General infilitrating the city was easy. From there, there were three targets in the Plaza. Capturing the Plaza's power grid, which will disable the defenses, recapturing the Senate Towers, and finally Chancellory Towers. These were also caught in the midst of heavy Oltanian forces. Thankfully Rendaux decided to turn the defenses of the Plaza's to attack the Oltanians, while they were distracted there, Rendaux soon lead his strike team into Senate Towers, where after a tough battle with Strategist Keppler Braun. However Braun knew of the attack, and set the Tower's core to explode upon his death. Thanks to some engineers in the reactor level seeing this, they quickly disabled the reactor before it can cause any more damage. Upon the capture of Senate Towers, the Commander in charge of Chancellory Towers quickly surrendered in exchange for asylum and information that the Empire has. Accepting terms, the Republic was finally able to recapture the entire Tretstonian Homeworld. Thanks to the General with brave efforts and commands lead the Republic to this point.